


Girasole di gomma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Rubber, Short One Shot, Sunflower, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 4. Girasole» N° parole: 701Lista: PumpNIGHT 2020Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znOegx-7vTA; Nightcore - Nightmare.Fandom: Originale
Series: Le grandi piante [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414840





	Girasole di gomma

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Don't Let the Sun Go Down BY ChrissieCool; https://www.deviantart.com/chrissiecool/art/Don-t-Let-the-Sun-Go-Down-123549039.

Girasole di gomma

Il girasole di gomma una volta gonfiato ingombrò il soggiorno, era alto come un albero. La superficie era lucida, i viticci verdi sembravano dei lunghi palloncini e i petali gialli erano simili a grandi lingue.

“Sei sicura che piacerà a nostra sorella?” domandò la maggiore con aria seria. Aveva i capelli legati in una treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla.

La più piccola annuì entusiasta, saltellando sul posto. Aveva i capelli legati in due codini ai lati della testa e indossava una maglietta ampia, disegnata a mano.

La grande pianta di gomma scricchiolava mentre oscillava lentamente da un lato all'altro.

“Oh, Mary, sembra così morbido” sussurrò la minore.

Mary borbottò: “Non so, Letty. Il venditore sembrava fin troppo felice di vendercelo. Forse è made in China”.

< Non saremmo dovute andare in quel negozio nuovo. Era così strano, ma c’erano gli sconti per festeggiare la recente apertura > pensò.

Letty si avvinghiò al palloncino, abbracciandolo e vi strofinò il viso.

“Nostra sorella lo adorerà. Lei ama il sole e i girasoli. Adora tutto quello che sia giallo e allegro” trillò.

La parte superiore del fiore iniziò ad abbassarsi proprio sopra la testa di Jenny, mentre i petali vibravano, mentre la parte centrale pulsò, aprendosi, mostrando un antro lucido e oscuro.

“Attenta!” gridò Mary e spinse via la minore.

Dando vita ad un deciso frastuono, il fiore inghiottì Mary fino alla vita.

Letty iniziò a gridare, tappandosi la bocca con la mano. Col cuore in gola corse verso la porta, ma dei viticci si allungarono fino a creare una barriera tra lei e l’uscita. Altre radici di gomma verde si riversarono tutt’intorno, bloccando le maniglie delle finestre.

Le urla di Mary risultavano ovattate, come se si trovasse all’interno di un tappetino di gomma per la piscina. Non poteva muovere le braccia, bloccata alla vita, riusciva solo a dimenare i piedi ancora fuori.

Le sue scarpe precipitarono sul pavimento.

Le liane di gomma verde avevano ribaltato le poltrone e si facevano spazio sulle pareti.

La gomma iniziò ad allungarsi e cigolare, mentre Mary veniva risucchiata sempre di più dentro. Sembrava che il girasole di gomma succhiasse rumorosamente.

Erano fuori solo i suoi piedi, quando Letty si ritrovò ad essere sollevata da un tentacolo di gomma verde per la caviglia. Aveva afferrato un fermacarte dalla scrivania in salotto e cercò utilizzarlo per ferire la gomma, ma questa, nonostante fosse elastica, non si squarciava. Non rimanevano neanche segni sulla superficie lucida.

Mary venne ingoiata, si raggomitolò in posizione fetale, ma man mano che scendeva a testa in giù c’era sempre meno spazio. Si ritrovò bloccata alla fine del gambo stesa per lungo, con le braccia bloccate ai fianchi. Respirava a fatica, nell’ambiente claustrofobico mancava sempre di più l’aria.

Iniziò a iper-ventilare, con gli occhi sgranati.

< Come può essere vero?

Tutto questo è così folle!

Chi diamine era in realtà quel maledetto venditore? Perché ci ha fatto questo?!

Non è giusto > piagnucolò Letty. Cercò di telefonare dal cellulare, ma una liana lo afferrò mandandolo in pezzi.

Altri viticci si occuparono di distruggere gli altri telefoni nella casa, controllando nei cassetti.

< Come può un agglomerato di gomma essere senziente? > si chiese Letty, mentre riusciva ad articolare solo piagnucolii. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Il girasole la portò fino al suo grande fiore e la inghiottì a sua volta.

" _NO-MMMPH_!". I versi della minore, bloccata nel gambo sopra la maggiore, furono soffocati. La superficie di gomma verde si era contratta, bloccandole completamente, premendo anche sul loro naso e sulle loro bocche rimaste aperte, impedendogli di respirare.

I piedi di Letty sfioravano la testa di Mary.

La gomma iniziò a squagliarsi, a divenire liquida, strisciando sotto i vestiti delle ragazze intrappolate, venendo risucchiata dai corpi delle giovani. Ribolliva e scoppiettava.

Le due ragazze ricaddero sul pavimento, completamente fatte di gomma. Si alzarono con aria confusa, dalla loro testa si aprivano a raggiera dei petali di lattice gialli.

Le due donne-girasoli di gomma si spogliarono dei vestiti e coi piedi nudi assorbirono i viticci, svuotando il salotto.

“So che dobbiamo aspettare…” disse Mary.

Letty rispose: “Lo so anche io”. Si sedette sul pavimento. “Verrà presto a prenderci”.

Mary annuì e si sedette a sua volta.


End file.
